


Scenes In The Elevator

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Four [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cancer, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sad, Sexy, Silly, Writer Bingo, shared elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Four little snippets of our ladies and elevators!





	Scenes In The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Four little snippets of our ladies in elevators. They are NOT in any chronological order. They technically don't even have to be in the same universe.  
> No edits because fuck my life and my muse is not in the mood to edit.  
> For Bingo Card One: Shared Elevator -- COMPLETING CHALLENGE FOUR! WOO!  
> First part: cute and happy  
> Second part: sexy and steamy  
> Third part: sad hurt/comfort (cancer mention)  
> Fourth part: silly and goofy  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

SCENE ONE:

“Miranda. Nice to see you.” Andy’s heart fluttered at the sight of her, and she swallowed to hide the huge smile that wanted to grace her face. They were in public, anyone could be watching, and she certainly didn’t want to have people being overly suspicious.

“Andrea,” Miranda replied, her head minutely tilting to the side. “Join me, won’t you, on the elevator. I would like to discuss your most recent article for The Mirror. I only have a moment, don’t waste it.”

Andy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Of course. I’m interviewing Victor Belomin this morning, I am meeting him at eight thirty.”

They stood silently only for a second before the elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Andy waited for Miranda to enter before stepping in beside her, making sure there was an appropriate amount of space between them after she pressed the buttons on the panel for the floors they needed.

The doors slipped shut and Andy nibbled on her lip for a moment before she giggled and turned to look at her partner. “That… was pretty awful.” Her giggles grew a little louder.

Miranda’s cool facade broke a little as she huffed out an airy chuckle. “I suppose we should work on that.”

Andy smiled. “Well,” she teased, “I suppose we should,” she giggled again. “It could have been worse, honestly.” She lightly bumped shoulders with Miranda, “I could have mauled you with kisses.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, and Andy felt her heart skip a beat as her girlfriend reached out and gently grabbed her hand. “That certainly would have been worse. Though I am not opposed to a kiss.”

Andy’s soft smile turned into a vibrant grin. “I can definitely do that,” she laughed before pressing the lightest of kisses to Miranda’s lips. “I don’t want to smudge your lipstick.”

“Hm. One more won’t hurt,” Miranda murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

Andy snickered, “No, one more didn’t hurt.”

“I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” Miranda asked, giving Andy’s hand a little squeeze.

“I’ve got a late interview. Is nine alright?”

“Perfect. I hope your interview with Victor is successful.”

“I hope your day goes smoothly, Miranda.”

Miranda gave her a little smile and another little squeeze before releasing her hand and stepping away just before the elevator came to a stop on the floor Andy needed. “Don’t disappoint me,” she said as the doors opened.

“Thank you, for the critique, Miranda,” Andy said before stepping out of the elevator, hiding a smile with a ducked head as she made her way towards Victor’s office.

Miranda had held her hand, in public… even if it was an elevator, it had been public enough. It spoke volumes in terms of Miranda’s affection.

Her heart thumped happily, and her head soared through the clouds. She couldn’t wait for nine o’clock to roll around.

____________________________________________________________________________

SCENE TWO:

Andy nibbled at her lip, her patience waning, as she stood beside her wife while they waited for the elevator to arrive. She took a deep breath and gave Miranda’s hand a light squeeze, fighting back a grin when she received a light squeeze back.

She could wait. It wouldn’t truly take that long. Andy would wait for Miranda’s undivided attention, where they had a blissful moment of freedom in the elevator. She never knew just how wonderful an override pass was until she got to use one.

After what felt like eternity, the hum of the elevator reached her ears. She felt her body buzz with impatience, and had to refrain from dragging Miranda into the elevator when the doors dinged open.

She waited with baited breath as Miranda slid her override pass into the little slot, and pressed the ground floor button.

She waited until the doors closed before she pounced, turning to her wife and pressing her up against the wall. “Fuck, you were so hot,” she whispered, leaning in close, almost for a kiss, but knowing better than to mess up Miranda’s makeup in the elevator.

Miranda hummed a dark tone, a wicked smile curling at her lips. “Oh? Did that turn you on?”

Andy trailed her hand up Miranda’s thigh, sliding her hand beneath Miranda’s skirt. “Did you put a show on, just for me? Eviscerating that misogynistic pig with a flick of your wrist and a cruel world?” She pressed her fingertips against damp panties and moaned. “Fuck, I’m not the only one turned on.” Andy rested her forehead against Miranda’s shoulder.

Miranda chuckled. “What are you going to do about it?”

Andy swallowed hard, and teased her fingers at the edge of the silky fabric. “I want to fuck you, right here, right now.”

“What’s keeping you?” Miranda asked, her voice twisted and sultry.

Andy slipped her fingers underneath Miranda’s thong and thrust into her swiftly, grinning at the choked little sound she got in reply. “What would people think, Miranda? Knowing you were pressed up against the elevator wall, with my fingers inside you?”

Miranda gasped as Andy curled her fingers just right.

“You look ravishing.” Andy very lightly pressed a kiss to Miranda’s neck, ghosting warm breath across smooth skin. “Delightful.” She pumped her hand a few times, chuckling at the breathy little moans Miranda couldn’t hold back. “But now’s not the time,” she said, and stopped her movement.

“What?” Miranda’s eyes were heavy with arousal, her voice rough and deep.

“I don’t have enough time to treat you like the Queen you are.” Andy removed her hand from beneath Miranda’s skirt, and lifted her wet fingers to her lips, grinning before she licked them clean. “I will have to wait, to worship you. I’ll have to wait to hear you scream my name. But now, you have something to remind you what I want to do to you.” Andy tapped her hand against Miranda’s thigh. “And I? I got a sweet taste to keep me sated until tonight.”

“Oh. God.” Miranda’s chest jumped with a shaky breath.

Andy grinned as she stepped out of Miranda’s space, looking up to note they were passing the fourth floor. “Best put on your best poker face. Wouldn’t want anyone to know what we’ve been up to.”

Miranda laughed, a huffy, sinful sound, and pushed away from the wall to gather her composer. “You’re going to regret that.”

“Oh?”

“I’ll make you pay for your little game.”

Andy’s grin only grew. “I look forward to it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

SCENE THREE:

Andy was incredibly grateful for the hand that held hers, steady and strong, and squeezing tight. If Miranda wasn’t by her side, she likely would have broken down already, and even if hospitals had privacy rules, random people in the hallways or the waiting rooms didn’t.

They walked side by side, the vision of a power couple, with their heads held high despite the horrific news they’d just learned.

Miranda reached out and pressed the button for the elevator, and anomaly that made Andy’s head spin. She always pressed the button when they were together.

Andy felt her breath catch in her throat, and she faked a cough, trying to clear the tennis ball sitting in her esophagus.

They waited only a moment before the elevator doors opened. It was empty, and Andy thanked whatever God might be listening for the grace of an empty elevator.

A tug on her hand, and she moved, following her wife. She felt tears begin to streak down her cheeks before the doors even closed. “Oh god. What are we going to tell the girls?”

“The truth. They deserve it. And we can schedule some extra therapy appointments for them, if they want someone else to talk to about it.”

Andy leaned forward, a heavy sob ripping from her core. “Oh god. Miranda.” In seconds Miranda was holding her tight, and Andy sobbed again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No. Don’t ever be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m sick! I have- I have- I’m sick!”

“I know. But you do not have to be sorry for being sick, Andrea. In sickness, and in health, I promised to love and to hold you, to cherish you, and to stand by your side. You never, ever, have to apologize for being ill. I’m here, darling. I’m right here.”

Andy let herself soak in the solid strength of her wife for another moment before pulling away. She took a shaky breath and wiped beneath her eyes with quivering hands. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she took a page from Miranda Priestly, and felt herself grow stoic and icy, and slipped on her sunglasses.

She would cry again later, in the comfort of her home, in the comfort of privacy, but as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slipped open, she didn’t have the luxury to cry.

Miranda held her hand, squeezing tight, as they stepped out and paraded towards the exit. They stepped in sync, keeping stride, and put forth their usual image of a powerful unity: a unity that the public would never suspect was marred by the terrors of cancer and the fears of what kinds of destruction it would bring to their world.  
____________________________________________________________________________

SCENE FOUR:

“What are you fidgeting for?” Miranda asked quietly, as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

Andy whimpered and leaned towards her girlfriend. “This damn, fucking, thong is giving me a wedgie.”

“Well, stop fidgeting, it will only make it worse. Stand still.”

“It’s so uncomfortable.”

“The elevator will be here in a moment.”

Andy squeezed her legs together, trying hard to not wiggle as she waited. “Why is it taking so long?” She muttered.

“It’s not taking any longer than usual.”

Finally the soft ding announced the arrival of the elevator, and Andy rushed on as soon as the doors slid open. “Hurry up.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Andy bit out as Miranda swiped her override card. “I am so uncomfortable right now, and I need to calm down?”

“Yes.”

Andy sighed when the doors closed, and she immediately set to work in remedying her issue. “Oh fucking hell, thank god. Oh that’s so much better.” She heard a soft chuckle and glared at her girlfriend. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Of course not.”

“Yes you were. You’re laughing at me. You think my pain is funny?” Andy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, trying to stay stoic.

“No, darling.” Miranda’s lips pursed.

“You’re trying not to smile.” She tried to stay indignant, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her own face. “You think my pain is funny!” She huffed, and fought to hold in the snicker that was desperate to get out.

“I do not think your pain-” Miranda chuckled, cutting it off by clearing her throat, “is funny.”

Andy shook from her restraint, but was unable to stop the laughter that bubbled out of her mouth. “Okay. It’s a little funny.” She stepped a little closer, and pressed a kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Mmm.”

“And you should feel honored.”

Miranda snorted, and raised an eyebrow. “Honored?”

“Yes. Because I feel so comfortable around you that I can fix a wedgie without being embarrassed.”

Miranda laughed loudly, and Andy grinned, happy to have caught the other woman by surprise. She loved hearing Miranda laugh. “Oh, I feel very honored,” Miranda teased.

“Good, because you should.” Andy chuckled, and reached out to give Miranda’s hand a squeeze.

The elevator came to a stop, and she moved to let go, but Miranda kept a tight hold, and walked out, tugging Andy with her, their fingers linked together.

Andy felt her heart flutter, and happily kept pace with her power-walking girlfriend. “Miranda, you’re holding my hand in public?” She whispered.

Miranda gave her a sly little smile. “Now who feels honored?” She asked.

Andy snorted, before she burst into laughter, not even caring about who might hear.

“You got me. That was good.”

“I always win, darling. I always win.”

As they walked hand in hand out of the building, Andy decided that if Miranda winning meant getting to hold hands, then she would lose every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
